1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flat panel display devices and methods of manufacturing flat panel display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an upper substrate and a lower substrate of a display device are combined using a sealing material. In combing of the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a laser may be irradiated from a laser generating device into a sealing region corresponding to a peripheral region of the display device. While the laser is irradiated into the sealing region, the phase of the sealing material may be changed from solid to liquid. Then, the phase of the sealing material may be changed from liquid to solid after predetermined time. The upper and the lower substrates may be combined in accordance with the phase change of the sealing material. To ensure proper adhesion strength between the lower and the upper substrates in the sealing region, the conventional display device may include the sealing material as well as an additional insulation layer or a metal layer disposed in the sealing region. However, in the conventional display device, the sealing material may be positioned on a level surface of the insulation layer or the metal layer, so the lower and the upper substrates may be easily separated by external impact and the like.